


Danse Macabre

by Hielo



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Depression, Deutsch | German, Lot's of Drama, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One-Sided Attraction, References to Illness, Suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hielo/pseuds/Hielo
Summary: Es war einmal ein Prinz. Interessiert an der Natur, an der Politik und an den Menschen hatte er es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, etwas in seinem Reich zu verändern. Doch alles, was ihn erwartete, waren Schmerz, Zwang und ein seltsamer Freund aus Kindertagen.
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth), Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Kudos: 7





	1. Miramare

Ein kalter Schauer jagte dem Brünetten über den Rücken, während er in einem der abgelegeneren Schlossgärten von Miramare, welches in der Nähe von Trier lag, saß. Diesen kleinen Moment des Alleinseins, abseits der politischen Aktivitäten seitens seines Vaters und der aufgewühlten Bevölkerung, gönnte er sich in letzter Zeit viel zu selten. Doch konnte man es ihm denn verübeln, dass er keine Beruhigung von den ständigen Ablehnungen des Kaisers, geschweige denn von seiner Doppelrolle als Journalist der Deutsch-liberalen und Ungarn fand? Seine Nerven und seine sonst so sanftmütige Verfassung litten unter diesem Druck, dieser Bürde, sich den Stolz des Vaters zu erkämpfen.  
  
Er wollte sein wie seine Mutter, stark und trotzdem sanft zum Volk. Zu ihr schaute man auf und er wusste, dass sie die selben Ansichten teilten. Doch was konnte er tun? Zwar war seine Großmutter Sophie schon vor geraumer Zeit verstorben und stellte kein Hindernis mehr zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter dar, allerdings schien diese auch keinerlei Interesse an einem baldigen Treffen zu haben. Immer wieder wurde ihm gesagt: „Es geht nicht, Rudolf. Die Frau Kaiserin ist gerade...“ und dann bekam er eine Erklärung zu hören, welche ihn nicht zufrieden stellte. Es war immer das gleiche und Rudolf verließ langsam der Mut. Aber da gab es noch etwas...  
  
Dieser kalte Schauer war nicht der erste, den er wahrnahm. Er hatte ihn schon einmal gespürt, damals, als er noch ein kleiner Bursche war. Da war diese eine Nacht gewesen, welche einsamer war, als alle dunklen Nächte zuvor. Nachdem er schlecht geträumt hatte, suchte er sein großes, dunkles Zimmer nach seiner Mutter ab, hatte sie aber nicht gefunden. Stattdessen war dort dieser junge Mann gewesen, der gemeint hatte er sei ein Freund und würde ihm immer nah bleiben.  
Rudolf war sich in den letzten Monaten immer sicherer geworden, dass dieser Mann die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, auch wenn ihm langsam klar wurde, um wen es sich dabei gehandelt haben musste.  
Er war hier irgendwo und beobachtete ihn, da war sich der Kronprinz sicher.  
Seufzend lies Rudolf seinen Kopf in die Handflächen sinken, rieb sich die geröteten Augen und strich sich über den angedeuteten Oberlippenbart.  
Der Garten schien den jungen Monarchen regelrecht zu verspotten. Die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne brachen sich in den Wipfeln der Bäume und tanzten wie kleine Kobolde auf dem Boden zu Rudolfs Füßen. Auf einem Ast saß eine Amsel und zwitscherte ihre einstudiert wirkende Kantate. Der Wind summte dazu ein sanftes Lied, begleitet von dem Rauschen der Blätter und dem zarten Plätschern des Teiches in der Nähe.  
  
„Es ist lange her, Rudolf.“  
Eine verführerische, tiefe Stimme lies ihn herum fahren, doch hinter der Bank, auf der er saß, war nichts zu erkennen. Verwirrt schaute er umher, wieder nichts. Hatte er sich dieses Geräusch in dem Intermezzo der grausamen Natur nur eingebildet?  
„Wurde aber auch Zeit, dass wir uns endlich sprechen, nicht wahr?“  
Wieder diese Stimme. Diesmal war Rudolf aufgesprungen, nachdem ihn eine kleine Bö, fast wie ein Atemzug, am Ohr gestreift hatte. Noch immer war er allein im Garten, sogar die trügerischen Lichtkobolde hatten sich zurückgezogen.  
„Zeig dich!“  
Ein leises Lachen war zu hören.  
„Wie stattlich du auch als Mann aussiehst in der hellblauen Uniform, werter Erzherzog. Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich das nicht erwartet.“  
Durch die Bemerkung der Stimme angeregt, warf er einen raschen Blick an seiner, mit Goldborten bestickte Kleidung herunter, fixierte dabei aber eher zufällig den Boden. Unter seinen Füßen wuchs ein Schatten zu einer unnatürlichen Größe heran. Er konnte gleich erkennen, dass es nicht sein eigener war.  
  
Schließlich fuhr er ein weiteres Mal herum. Da saß er. Dort, wo zuvor Rudolf gesessen hatte. Still, beobachtend, mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das Gesicht noch genauso blass und schmal, wie Rudolf es im Gedächtnis behalten hatte. Die Beine elegant übereinander geschlagen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Vor lauter Verwunderung und Schreck entfuhr dem Prinzen ein gemurmeltes „Was?“ Sein Gegenüber verzog fast beleidigt die schmalen Augenbrauen und schob die Unterlippe vor als würde er schmollen.  
„Hast du mich etwa vergessen?“  
  
Vergessen? Niemals! Wie konnte er diese anmutige Gestalt vergessen haben? Die liederlichen, blonden Haare, welche wirkten, als hätte sie der Wind gepackt und auf Reise mitgenommen. Das zerbrechliche Antlitz, von dem Rudolf aber wusste welch erschreckende Grausamkeit es barg. Sogar den schwarzen Anzug erkannte er wieder. Sein einziger Freund war wirklich wieder da.  
Es war, als hätte man einer Marionette die stützenden Fäden durchschnitten, so fiel der Kronprinz vorne über, klammerte sich an die Knie des Fremden. Dieser lächelte wieder und griff nach Rudolfs Arm.  
„Du kennst mich doch noch, oder Rudolf?...Du kennst mich noch.“  
Eine unheimliche Selbstsicherheit lag in diesen Worten, die Luft vibrierte förmlich vor lauter Anspannung und die Singvögel waren längst schweigenden Krähen gewichen, deren tiefschwarze Augen beinahe menschlich wirkten.  
„Weißt du noch? Du warst nur ein kleiner Junge damals. Und heute?“, sprach der schwarzgekleidete Mann und strich den am Boden Kauernden über die kurzen, braunen Haare. „Du magst wie ein Kaiser auftreten, aber dein Inneres ist und bleibt ein einsamer, weinender Bursche, der nach seiner Mutter ruft und sucht.“  
  
Rudolf blickte verdutzt auf, mitten in die abgrundtief schwarzen Augen des Blonden über ihm.  
„Sag so etwas nicht...Du ahnst nicht, was mir seit dem widerfahren ist!“ Das war gelogen und der Fremde wusste das genauso gut wie Rudolf selbst. Wieder formte sich ein Lächeln auf den Lippen des Anderen und entblößte dabei eine Spur Schadenfreude, die aber von Rudolf unbemerkt blieb.  
„Wie du meinst, Prinz...Wie du meinst...“  
„Wo warst du all die Jahre? Ich war allein, die ganze Zeit!“  
Der Griff um Rudolfs Arm festigte sich und langsam zog ihn der Fremde neben sich auf die steinerne Bank, fixierte ihn weiter mit diesen unheilvollen Augen.  
„Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich dir immer nah bleiben werde. Auch dann, wenn du mich nicht siehst, das solltest du doch wissen.“  
  
Der Ton, welcher in seiner Stimme mitschwang war gefährlich und beruhigend zugleich und Rudolf merkte, wie sie ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegzureißen versuchte.  
„Ich habe dich nie vergessen, mein Freund. Ich habe dich gerufen, immer und immer wieder...“  
Sein Arm ruhte nun auf den Schultern des Blonden. Keinerlei Wärme ging von dieser Gestalt aus, welche er aus seiner Kindheit kannte. Aber es musste so sein. Der Tod ist nicht warm.  
So spürte der Prinz auch kaum wie der Tod ihn am Kinn näher zu sich führte. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen treffen konnten, riss sich Rudolf aus der seltsame Hypnose und stand wieder auf, lief ein paar verwirrte Schritte hin und her. Er wirkte wie Tier, welches unruhig in seinem Käfig hin und her streunte auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg. Der Tod grinste schelmisch bei dieser überaus passenden Vorstellung.  
  
„Ich bin gekommen, weil du mich jetzt brauchst. Jetzt und hier, in dieser Zeit des Umbruchs.“  
Womit er nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Die Unruhen wurden von Tag zu Tag schlimmer und Rudolf hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht etwas zu unternehmen. Genau wie seine Mutter es tat.  
„Ich habe dich immer gebraucht...besonders als Kind.“, murmelte Rudolf verhalten. „Ständig verfolgen mich diese Furien. Die Grausamkeit von Graf Gondrecourt. Mein Vater, der mich nicht beachtet, mir nichts zutraut weil ich tun möchte, was ich für Richtig halte. Meine Mutter, die wie im Wahn in der Welt herum flüchtet und die ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesprochen habe. Stephanie...meine kleine Erzsi...Alles Ängste, die mich zu verschlingen drohen.“  
Der Tod wirkte wenig beeindruckt von dieser Ansprache, lediglich als der Erzherzog seine Mutter erwähnte wurde er hellhöriger. Es war ein besonderes Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Elisabeth. Er wollte sie und sie wollte ihn, das wusste er genau. Und nur weil sie diesen Kaiser geheiratet hatte, sollte das noch gar nichts bedeuten. Der letzte Tanz würde ihm gehören und er würde ihn genießen.  
  
Allerdings wurde das brennende Verlangen nach ihr immer schlimmer, sodass es sich selbst für den Tod zu einer unerträglichen Qual entwickelte. Er musste diese 'Sache' langsam in die eigenen Hände nehmen und vor ihm stand der nötige Schlüssel dazu. Ein leises Kichern entwich seiner Kehle. Das dürfte amüsant werden.  
Rudolf hingegen schaute in den blutroten Himmel, der sich stetig weiter verfinsterte und auf eine sternenklare Nacht hindeutete. Es war wirklich zum verrückt werden. Vielleicht war er es auch bereits, ein Stück Normalität schien sich nicht mehr finden zu lassen. Er war froh mal wieder mit seinem alten Freund ein paar Worte zu wechseln, auch wenn er dessen Verhalten ein wenig seltsam fand. Aber vermutlich verhielt er sich selbst ebenso seltsam.  
  
Schweigend setzte sich Rudolf wieder neben den Tod, welcher das aber kaum zu bemerken schien.  
„Unser Reich geht langsam unter, nur scheint das niemand außer mir verstehen zu wollen. Überall um uns herum ist Bedrohung und Vater klammert sich wie ein Kleinkind an diese törichten, alten Ideale. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte endlich mehr tun, als ich heute tue. Alles scheint von Schatten verschluckt zu werden.“, sagte der Prinz ruhig, die Ellenboden auf die Knie gestützt und die Hände im Schoß gefaltet. Nachdenklich wirkte er, zerstreut und unsicher, das merkte der Tod sofort und entlockte ihm ein gespielt sanftes Lächeln.  
„Du hast Recht. Die Zeit ist beinah um.“  
  
Die kalte Hand des Todes legte sich auf Rudolfs Schulter, zog seinen Oberkörper ein Stück zurück und zwang den jungen Mann zu erneutem Augenkontakt.  
„Es ist, als hätte man dich in Fesseln gelegt, nicht wahr? Verrostete Ketten, die für einen einzelnen trotzdem noch zu stark sind, als das sie gebrochen werden könnten. Man hat dich auf grausamste Art zum Schweigen gebracht. Du weißt vom drohenden Untergang und kannst doch nichts ausrichten. Armer Junge.“  
Für einen kleinen Moment staute sich in Rudolf unsagbare Traurigkeit und hätte er nicht im letzten Augenblick Fassung bewahren können, wäre er sicherlich in Tränen ausgebrochen.  
„Es macht mich krank...Ich will nicht mehr...“, wimmerte er, noch immer vom Blick des Anderen gefangen.  
  
Das waren Worte, auf die der Tod gewartet hatte. Nun war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich das Puzzle zusammenfügen sollte. Vorsichtig und doch zielstrebig näherte sich das blasse Antlitz des Blonden wieder dem von Rudolf, doch auch diesmal wich der Erzherzog im entscheidenden Moment zur Seite. Jetzt war es der Tod, welcher aufstand und sich einige Schritte von der Bank entfernte. Sein Gesicht zierte eine neutrale Mimik.  
„Das Lied, welches von diesem prächtigen Schloss aus erklingt ist schon lange nicht mehr melodisch. Es ist viel zu hoch und es sind derart verstimmte Töne darin, das die Leute, welche es wahrnehmen, lieber bedächtig schweigen. Das ist die Natur der Menschen.“  
Rudolf nickte.  
„Aber warum nur? Ich kann doch nicht der Einzige sein, dem diese Veränderung aufgefallen ist?!“  
Der Tod wandte sich zu Rudolf um und schaute ihn auffordernd an.  
„Der Einzige?“, fragte er mit einem rhetorischen Unterton.  
„Mutter? Denkst du?“  
„Das weißt du besser als ich. Ich bin nur ein stiller Beobachter. Meine Aufgabe ist eine andere.“  
Ohne das Rudolf es bemerkt hätte, wurden neue Fäden um seine Gliedmaßen gesponnen, hauchdünn wie die Seide einer Spinne. Er war wieder eine Marionette, gefangen von seinem Retter, welcher nun alle Trümpfe ausspielen wollte, die er bis dato zurückgehalten hatte. Der Prinz würde sein Turm sein, mit der er die Königin schachmatt setzen wird. Bei diesen Gedanken konnte er seine Ekstase kaum mehr im Zaum halten.  
„Dieser Strick um meinen Hals wird von Tag zu Tag enger...Ich weiß nicht ob...“  
Plötzlich wurde Rudolf schroff an beiden Schultern gepackt und auf die Beine gezogen. Zwei pechschwarze Augen durchdrangen ihn bis in die letzte Faser seines Körpers. Allerdings wirkten sie mehr bedrohlich als verführerisch und auch das verschmitzte Lächeln war verschwunden.  
  
„Worauf wartest du dann noch? Du kannst frei sein! Du kannst alle Macht haben, die du dir erträumst! Du kannst selbst entscheiden!“  
Fein, wie eine Schlange fand die feminin wirkende Hand des Todes ihren Weg an Rudolfs Schläfe. Zeige- und Mittelfinger bildet eine gerade Linie, der Daumen ragte in den düsteren Himmel und sein Gesicht war wieder gefährlich nahe.  
„Tu es aus Notwehr!“  
„Notwehr?“  
Entsetzt schlug der Kronprinz die Hand beiseite, taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Doch bevor er das Gleichgewicht verlieren und hinten über kippen konnte, fingen ihn die Arme des Todes willkommen heißend auf, hielten ihn einige Sekunden in dieser Position. Die Welt war still.  
Nur ein kaum vernehmbares Lachen und der laute Atem eines Verzweifelten waren zu hören.  
„Kaiser Rudolf...gehört nicht in diese Welt. Er wird der Zeit entgegengehen.“  
  
Und mit diesen Worten war er wieder allein. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er voller Gegensätze. Er war müde und doch weit davon entfernt zu schlafen. Sein Kopf war voll von Gedanken und gleichzeitig leer wie ein unbeschriebenes, weißes Blatt Papier.  
Der Tod griff nach ihm, doch er konnte ihm nicht nachgeben. Jetzt nicht. Auch wenn er diese Begegnung, diese Berührung mehr als einmal herbeigesehnt hatte.  
Noch hatte er eine Chance. Noch konnte er etwas tun. Er musste etwas tun.  
Langsam sank er in die Knie, bettete sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
Die Krähen hatten sich auf einem anderen Baum niedergelassen und kreischten aus der Ferne ihre rauen Töne. Der Wind traute sich nicht, noch ein Mal aufzufrischen und das Wasser zur Musik zu überreden. Am Firmament leuchtete der Abendstern, verbannte die Sonne endgültig vom Himmel.  
So merkte nichts und niemand wie sich der Schatten des Schlosses mit dem eines gebrochenen Geistes vereinte.


	2. Schönbrunn

Rudolf erwachte aus unruhigen Träumen. Es war das erste Mal seit Tagen, das er überhaupt geschlafen hatte und langsam aber sicher zehrte die Erschöpfung an seinen Kräften.

Eigentlich musste der Prinz in einigen Minuten zu einer Unterrichtseinheit aufbrechen, doch seine Augen weigerten sich vehement den neuen Morgen anzuerkennen. Der verschwommene Blick des Erzherzogs wanderte zu der kunstvoll verarbeiteten Standuhr in der Nähe eines Schrankes. In etwa sieben bis acht Minuten würde es sechs Uhr in der Früh schlagen, Rudolf hatte schon fast eine Stunde vergeudet.

Aber er wollte nicht gänzlich erwachen. Lieber würde er auf ewig in der blassen Sphäre zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit pendeln, nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr hören und sich einfach im Meer einer anderen Welt treiben lassen. Alles wäre vergessen, das Land, der Kaiser, der Tod.

Seufzend richtete sich Rudolf schließlich auf, strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Sein Blick fiel auf die kleine Kommode neben ihm. Dort lag eine Schatulle und in ihr ruhte der Grund für sein pochendes Gefühl im Kopf. Der Arzt hatte es ihm verschrieben, doch nicht in solch einer hohen Dosis. Den Kronprinzen kümmerten die Warnungen allerdings herzlich wenig. Es war eine willkommene Möglichkeit der Realität zu entfliehen, die Rudolf nur zu gerne wahrnahm.

Das prunkvolle Bett in welchem er lag und das für ihn allein viel zu groß erschien, empfand er als unbequem. Generell war alles auf Schloss Schönbrunn unnötig riesig und wenig heimelig, weswegen es der junge Prinz vorzugsweise mied und sich entweder auf kleinere Anwesen zurückzog oder sich seinen Reisen widmete. Ein schmaler Lichtblick, wenn schon alles um ihn herum dunkel wie die Nacht war.

Ein Klopfen riss Rudolf aus den schweren und teils schlaftrunkenen Gedanken, worauf er rasch aus dem Bett sprang und sich notdürftig ankleidete. Ein keuchendes Husten begleitete die plötzliche Bewegung. Diese verdammte Krankheit.

„Ja?“

Auf seine Erlaubnis hin wurde die massive Holztür geöffnet und ein Bediensteter trat ein. Rudolf konnte sich wage daran erinnern, sein Gesicht mit den vielen Furchen schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Den Namen allerdings hatte er nicht im Gedächtnis.

„Verehrter Erzherzog, Seine Majestät der Kaiser wünscht Sie unverzüglich in seinem, im Ostflügel gelegenem, Arbeitszimmer zu sprechen.“

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung verschwand der dürre Mann so schnell wie er aufgetaucht war.

Offensichtlich hatte er Anweisungen erhalten sich sofort wieder zu entfernen. Im Zimmer blieb ein Mensch zurück, der seine wirren Gedanken erst einmal sortieren musste.

Sein Vater verlangte nach ihm? Das war ungewöhnlich. Ein zittriges Gefühl erfüllte Rudolfs Körper und er musste sich über die Arme fahren, als versuche er Ameisen abzuschütteln. Was konnte der Kaiser von ihm wollen? Er erkundigte sich doch sonst nur selten nach seinem Sohn. Rudolf war sich nicht sicher, wie er darüber empfinden sollte. Neugier baute sich in ihm auf, doch seine Vernunft sprach Angst aus.

Das hatte auch berechtigte Gründe und die Vermutung ließ ihn wieder zusammenfahren. Sollte sein Vater herausgefunden haben, dass der wohl ärgste Parasit im österreichisch-ungarischen Reich unter dem eigenen vergoldeten Dach zu residieren pflegte? Julius Felix, der zukünftige Kaiser? Ein weiterer Schauder erfasste Rudolf und er musste sich auf sein Bett setzen um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Sein Herz schlug schneller, er spürte wie sich der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn bildete und Nervosität kroch in ihm hoch wie eine Schlange an einem Baum. Ein höhnisches Lachen hallte in seinem Ohr wider, der Kronprinz wusste sofort zu wem diese Stimme gehörte. Verdrängte allerdings jetzt weitere Gedanken an diesen Beobachter.

Schnell erhob er sich, machte sich rasch zurecht und verließ sein Zimmer. Das grausame Gekicher ließ er zurück. Im Moment konnte er nichts tun, außer die Situation auf sich zukommen zu lassen.

Mit zügigem Schritt lief er den mit rotem Teppich ausgelegten Flur entlang. Links und rechts neben ihm fixierten den Prinzen seine vollbärtigen Ahnen, die fast schon wie bösartige Schwiegerväter aus Gruselmärchen wirkten. Nie könnte sich Rudolf vorstellen auch einmal in dieser Galerie zu thronen und vermutlich würde er mit seinem Gefühl diesbezüglich Recht behalten. Schließlich war er seinem Vater mehr als egal. Bis jetzt zumindest.

Die Uniform in dem rauchigen Blau, welche er ab und an recht gerne trug, schien ihm heute wie ein enger Kokon aus Zwang, falschen Vorstellungen und gespielter Familienidylle. Alles um ihn wirkte unecht und nebelig, Charakteristika, die er sonst nur dem Tod andichtete. Seit der Begegnung im Garten von Miramare hatte Rudolf viel über die flüchtige Gestalt seiner Kindheit nachgedacht, mehr noch als er es sonst schon tat. Das Gesicht des Todes hatte sich so sehr in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, dass es jetzt wieder so deutlich wie ein Portrait war und nicht länger eine verwaschene Skizze seiner Jugend. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich bei solchen Erinnerungen freuen oder fürchten sollte. Der Tod war sein ständiger Begleiter und würde es auch bleiben, soviel war jedenfalls sicher.

Vor dem Arbeitszimmer des Kaisers blieb er einen Augenblick stehen, versuchte seine Anspannung in den hintersten Winkel seines Geistes zu verbannen. Er spürte, wie sein Herz scheinbar unregelmäßig schlug, fühlte sich wie ein Vogelküken, das aus dem Nest gefallen war. Und nun sah der lauernde Bussard seine Chance zuzuschlagen. Zaghaft hob er die Hand und klopfte an.

Ein grausamer Moment der Stille, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Seine Majestät, Kronprinz Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn.“, sagte der Bedienstete, welcher Rudolf aufgemacht hatte und nun mit gesenktem Kopf am Türrahmen stand. Der Blick des Erzherzogs wanderte ohne Umwege zum Schreibtisch seines Vaters. Der alte Mann mit dem gräulich schimmernden Bart saß gebückt über einem spärlich beschriebenem Blatt Papier. Die Feder in der Hand wirkte er müde und bedrückt, anscheinend kam er mit dem Verfassen des Briefes nicht sonderlich gut voran. Rudolf vermutete seine Mutter als Empfängerin.

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, Vater?“, sagte der Kronprinz, schaffte es erfolgreich die Nervosität seiner Stimme fern zu halten.

Der Kaiser reagierte nicht, stellte lediglich die Feder zurück in die Halterung und wies mit einer dezenten Handbewegung den Bediensteten an, ihn mit seinem Sohn allein zu lassen. Gemächlich und immer noch schweigend erhob er sich von dem rötlich-braunen Holztisch. Rudolf blieb ruhig, er kannte dieses Verhalten zu genüge. Er wusste, dass sein Vater ihn gehört hatte und nun vermutlich auf den passenden, dramaturgischen Moment zum Brechen des Schweigens wartete. Zumindest konnte der junge Prinz jetzt erahnen, dass dieses Gespräch nicht friedlich von statten gehen würde. Sein Vater hatte sich unterdessen seine Uniformjacke übergezogen und starrte teilnahmslos aus dem kristallklaren Fenster in einen trüben und trostlosen Morgen. Man bemerkte den Sonnenaufgang kaum, ein Schleier aus Wolken und Dunst hatte sich über das strahlende Gestirn gelegt. Es wurde nur kriechend langsam heller. Selten war eine Dämmerung so bedrohlich.

„Ich habe Dinge gehört, Rudolf. Dinge, die mir ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Es heißt ein Journalist namens Julius Felix, der offenbar viel mit ungarischen Politikern zu schaffen hat, verfasst Artikel, die sehr scharf an unserer Krone kratzen.“

Die tiefe, klangvolle Stimme des Kaisers schien mit einem Mal den gesamten Raum auszufüllen und gleichzeitig die angespannte Stimmung zu durchschneiden wie ein scharfer Säbel. Ein Säbel, der Rudolf nun an die Kehle gesetzt wurde.

„Ich weiß, du hast großen Einfluss in Ungarn. Genauso wie du beim Volk beliebt und geliebt bist. Deshalb kam mir ein Gedanke...“

Der mit Schrecken erwartete Moment. Die Luft vibrierte. Rudolf wünschte sich einfach weg.

„Halte deine Augen und Ohren offen, Junge. Du mischt dich viel unter das Volk und auch wenn ich das nicht gutheißen kann...erkundige dich bei Gelegenheit nach diesem Felix. Es geht um die Ehre unserer Familie.“

Beinahe wäre der Kronprinz hinten über gefallen, ob aus Erleichterung oder Schrecken wusste er nicht. Somit hatte der junge Prinz den Befehl des Kaisers erhalten, Julius Felix zu verraten und somit zum Tode zu verurteilen. Der Hund sollte seinen eigenen Schwanz jagen.

„Was hast du, Rudolf? Du wirkst verschreckt.“

Es brauchte nur einen Wimpernschlag bis der Kronprinz seine Fassung wiedererlangte, inzwischen hatte er Übung darin.

„Nichts, Vater. Alles in Ordnung.“ Er lächelte kurz. Franz-Joseph nickte und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Damit war das Gespräch für ihn offensichtlich beendet. Nach einer knappen Verbeugung machte Rudolf kehrt und verließ das Zimmer ohne weiteren Kommentar.

Der Flur war dunkel und still wie ein Friedhof um Mitternacht und da das Sonnenlicht auf sich warten ließ, hatte man einige Kerzen angezündet. Doch anstatt eine geborgene Atmosphäre zu verbreiten waberten nun schemenhafte Schatten über Wände, Gemälde und Boden und bedrohten den von den Wachsgestalten angestrebten Frieden.

Ein Schwindelanfall zwang Rudolf sich an der Wand abzustützen, nachdem er einige Schritte in Richtung seines Zimmers gegangen war. Sein Hals brannte als erneutes Husten seiner Kehle entwich. Sein Vater hatte Verdacht geschöpft, er wusste um das Geheimnis seines Sohnes. Rudolf war sich sicher. Warum sonst sollte der Kaiser ihm eine derartige Aufgabe anvertrauen? Und wenn er es nicht wusste, dann wollte er sich mit dieser Aktion Klarheit verschaffen.

Ein stetiges hämmern durchdrang den Kopf des Kronprinzen. Schweiß strömte in Rinnsalen seine Stirn herab und vor lauter Übelkeit und Atemnot öffnete er die ersten paar Knöpfe der Uniform und des Hemdes, welches er darunter trug. Wirkliche Besserung verschaffte das allerdings nicht.

„Armes Prinzlein, ganz allein. Träumt wohl kaum von Sonnenschein. Das Prinzchen soll sich selber jagen. Da frag' ich mich, kann er's ertragen?“

Diese Stimme, dieser spielerische Ton, diese eiskalte Anspannung. Rudolf schaute sich um, sein Herz flatterte genau wie sein Atem.

„Julius Felix, soll ich raten? Ich weiß von deinen jüngsten Taten. Komm, sei nicht dumm und flieh mit mir. Vergiss das leere Jetzt und Hier.“

Rudolf kicherte kurz gequält.

„Ist das deine neue Art? Irgendwie passt ein solcher Auftritt nicht zu dir.“, sagte er.

Keine Antwort. Dann entdeckte er ihn. Er hatte sich in eines der Gemälde geschlichen und scheinbar den ursprünglichen Porträtierten mit Leichtigkeit verdrängt. Selbst die prachtvolle Krone hatte er auf dem Kopf und begutachtete nun, mit dem Ellenbogen auf den Rahmen gelehnt, eingehender das goldene Zepter mit den vielen kleinen Edelsteinen. Das Bild hatte so eher den Anschein eines Fensters ohne Verglasung. Dieses pompöse und glitzernde Erscheinungsbild stand dem Tod ganz und gar nicht, fand Rudolf.

„Nun ja, ich dachte mir, vielleicht sollte ich in dieser Zeit des Umbruchs auch einmal etwas Neues probieren. Ich habe schon immer Gefallen an der Dichtkunst gefunden.“, sagte der Tod ruhig, ließ sich von Rudolfs musterndem Blick nicht von der Untersuchung des Zepters abbringen.

„Dann kannst du dich mit meiner Mutter beraten. Sie liest und schreibt in letzter Zeit sehr viel, wie ich höre.“, entgegnete Rudolf mit einem erschöpften Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen.

Endlich ließ der Tod von seinem Schmuck ab und schaute den Kronprinzen an. In seinem Blick lagen tausende undeutbare Gedanken.

„Ich werde vorzugsweise bei meinen eigenen Versen bleiben, kleiner Prinz. Wenn sie dir nicht gefallen, zwingt dich niemand mir zuzuhören.“

Rudolf, der sich inzwischen wieder einigermaßen aufgerichtet hatte, wischte sich den Schweiß vom Kinn und sortierte seine Haare. Er wollte sich vor dem Tod keine Blöße geben.

„Was willst du hier?“, fragte er seinen Gegenüber im Bilderrahmen.

„Lass uns einfach sagen, dass ich auf jemanden warte. Mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen, Julius.“

„Nenn mich nicht so.“, schnaubte Rudolf und dreht dem Tod den Rücken zu, hustete wieder.

Der Tod schien überrascht.

„Ach nein? Wie soll ich denn dann nennen, wenn nicht so? Schließlich ist das der Name mit dem du etwas erreicht hast in deinem Leben.“, spottete er. „Für Rudolf interessieren sich nur eine handvoll Beamte und einige Frauen. Für Julius Felix hingegen hat selbst der Kaiser etwas von seiner Aufmerksamkeit übrig.“

Er hatte Recht mit dem was er sagte. Wie so oft wusste sein Kindheitsfreund besser über ihn Bescheid als Rudolf selbst. Der Gedanke raubte ihm erneut seine Kraft.

„Wenn du nur über mich lachen willst, dann geh bitte. Ich habe keine Lust...“

Der Erzherzog wurde unterbrochen als zwei Hände ihn an den Schultern packten und nach hinten zogen. Etwas Kaltes legte sich an seinen Hals und zwang ihn den Kopf zu heben. Eine berauschende Stimme fand ihren Weg in sein Ohr.

„Verzeiht, verehrter Prinz, aber wann ich zu kommen und gehen pflege, bleibt mir allein überlassen. Genau wie ich Gedichte aufsagen kann, wann und wie ich es für richtig halte.“, raunte der Tod und lächelte, als er merkte wie schnell der Atem des kranken Rudolfs ging. „Ich bleibe ein stiller Beobachter. Meine Aufgabe ist eine andere.“

Der Prinz erinnerte sich an diese Worte, er hatte sie in Miramare schon einmal gehört. Amüsiert über die offensichtliche Unfähigkeit des jungen Mannes sich zu befreien, legte der Tod seine Hand an die Kehle des Kronprinzen und merkte wie dessen Halsschlagader pulsierte. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er nach wie vor das Zepter unter Rudolfs Kinn.

„Du leidest. Du leidest grausamer als irgendjemand sonst in diesem Schloss. Du gehörst nicht hierher, kleiner Prinz. Sogar deine erdachte Phantasiefigur ist in diesen Mauern realer als du es je hättest sein können.“, wisperte der Tod verführerisch nahe am Ohr des Anderen. Dämonisch langsam glitt seine Hand ein Stück tiefer und schob sich schließlich unter die geöffnete Kleidung des zitternden Rudolfs. Dort blieb sie an seiner linken Seite ruhen.

„Dieses Herz ist zerfressen. Doch nicht etwa von Krankheit oder Morphium. Geschwärzt ist es vor lauter Bitterkeit und unerfüllten Jungenträumen. Du kannst all dem Entfliehen und das Mittel dazu kennst du ebenso genau wie ich. Sei kein Feigling, Rudolf! Komm mit mir!“

Mit einem Ruck wurde der wie in Trance wirkende Erzherzog herumgerissen, eine zarte aber kräftige Hand fixierte sein Kinn und zwang ihn hinauf zu schauen. Da waren wieder diese zwei rabenschwarzen Augen, allerdings so nah wie nie zuvor. Er spürte wie sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten und ihre Lippen lediglich wenige Millimeter übereinander schwebten.

„Ich weiß, dass du zu mir willst, kleiner Prinz. Lass mich dir die Freiheit wiedergeben.“

„Freiheit...“

Das bösartige Grinsen fand seinen Weg zurück auf das Gesicht des Todes, als der Prinz diese Worte mit einer Sehnsucht aussprach, welche Erinnerungen an Elisabeth in dem blonden Schatten weckte.

„Nein!“

Rudolf riss sich aus dem Bann und stolperte einige unbeholfene Schritte zurück. Ein kurzer unaufmerksamer Moment des Todes hatte genügt um sich befreien zu können. Mit dem Blick eines in die Enge getriebenen Rehs starrte Rudolf den schwarz gekleideten Mann vor ihm an, dessen Lippen ein kokettes Lächeln bildeten. Ein unehrliches Lächeln, welches eine gewisse Spur von Zorn verbarg. Der Junge schien seiner Mutter doch ähnlicher zu sein, als der Tod zunächst angenommen hatte. Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht.

„Ich habe noch Hoffnung! Noch...habe ich Hoffnung!“, sagte Rudolf energisch, versuchte selbstsicher zu wirken aber seine Stimme überschlug sich und wurde zu einem geschluchzten Wirrwarr aus Wort und Laut.

„Hoffnung ist ein starker Begriff. Man sollte ihn nicht leichtfertig verwenden.“, sprach der Tod ruhig, fast schon erhaben. Langsam löste er sich aus dem Gemälde, lies dabei Zepter und Krone zurück und stand schließlich vollständig in dem spärlich beleuchteten Flur. Das Bild zeigte wieder seinen rechtmäßigen Besitzer. „Es hat keinen Sinn sich zu wehren, werter Julius.“

„Und trotzdem werde ich weiter kämpfen! Ich kann dir meine Zukunft nicht geben, die du offenbar so sehr willst.“

Unter Schmerzen zog sich der Kronprinz aus der gebückten Haltung in eine gerade, atmete tief ein und aus. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte man Stacheldraht in seinem Hals gespannt, durch den eine Legion an unschuldigen Soldaten gehetzt wurde. Lichter tanzten vor seinen Augen.

Ein Schlag ließ ihn zusammenzucken, neben sich entdeckte er eine Hand und über sich das bekannte, hypnotische Augenpaar, sowie ein hämisches Schmunzeln.

„Deine Zukunft? Viel mehr dich, kleiner Kronprinz.“

Ohne auch nur eine weitere Minute mit der eiskalten Präsenz des Todes zu verweilen machte sich Rudolf leicht taumelnd davon, stolperte, schaute nicht mehr zurück. Der Tod wollte ihn? Er wusste den Gedanken nicht zu ordnen. Natürlich stand er auf der Liste des alten Freundes, so wie jeder Mensch auf der Welt, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Tod mit jedem Kandidaten darauf dieses perfide Spielchen trieb. Rudolf wollte es sich auch gar nicht vorstellen. Sicherlich war der Tod ein gefährlicher Begleiter, aber auch jemand, der den sensiblen Kronprinzen endlich für voll nahm. Von dieser Art Individuen hatte es in Rudolfs Leben bislang nur eine geringe Hand voll gegeben. Wenn überhaupt.

Keuchend stürmte Rudolf in sein Zimmer, sackte sofort in sich zusammen wie ein Exekutierter, hustete. Langsam arbeitete er sich auf Knien zum Nachttisch vor und streckte die Arme nach der kleinen Schatulle aus. Es würde ihm helfen, ihn beruhigen. Er würde sich hier ein wenig ausruhen, in seiner einsamen Prinzentraumwelt und danach würde er zu Mizzi gehen und sich von ihr trösten lassen. Ja, so sollte es sein, so war es gut. Das Kästchen glitt dem schwachen Erzherzog aus der Hand und polterte neben ihn auf den Boden. Eine kleine gläserne Spitze gefüllt mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit zeigte ihr bizarr erscheinendes Äußeres. Freudig lächeln griff er nach dem filigranen Instrument, doch stockte er in der Bewegung als sein Blick etwas anderes erhaschte. Ein paar Zentimeter weiter lag ein Brief. Er hatte wohl auf der Schatulle gelegen, allerdings erinnerte sich Rudolf nicht daran kürzlich ein Schreiben verfasst zu haben. Erst Recht keinen Brief. Offenbar musste ein Diener während seiner Abwesenheit das Telegramm dort platziert haben. Neugierig entfaltete er das kleine Stück Papier und überflog die Lettern. In einigen Tagen war ein Hofball angesetzt, welchen seine Mutter arrangiert hatte. Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Prinzen wurde breiter. Seine Mutter, die Kaiserin sollte nach Wien zurückkehren. Endlich jemand von dem er sich Unterstützung erhoffen konnte. Elisabeth würde ihm helfen, sie musste ihm helfen.

Eine Träne entwich den rehbraunen Augen Rudolfs, vermischte sich mit den Schweißperlen an seiner Wange. Schweigend legte er den Brief beiseite und zog sich am Bettrand hoch. Die Schatulle lag neben ihm auf dem Laken. Er zog sich die Uniformjacke aus und krempelte sich den linken Ärmel auf, welcher eine mit roten Punkten übersäte Armbeuge zum Vorschein brachte. Nachdem der Prinz ein kleines Lederbändchen aus dem aschgrauen Kästchen gezogen hatte, zurrte er es sich um den nackten Oberarm und setzte schließlich die Nadel an.

Ein befreiendes Gefühl durchflutete ihn, wie Wellen eine Brandung. Den Schmerzen war Kraftlosigkeit gewichen und endlich verschwanden all die bitteren Gedanken hinter einem Film aus Farben, Formen und Einsamkeit.

Vor der Tür lauerte der Tod und ein zufrieden wirkendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Törichter Bengel. Nicht ich muss mich gedulden, sondern du. Der Bube ist ausgespielt aber die entscheidende Karte wurde noch nicht übertrumpft. Erst muss der Narr den Buben schlagen, dann kann das Spiel seine ernste Phase erreichen.“

Langsam schritt er den Flur entlang Richtung Dunkelheit. Der Morgen zeigte noch immer nicht die ersehnten Sonnenstrahlen.

„Bald raub ich dich, mein Vöglein. Dann ist die Freiheit endlich dein.

Doch du in deinem Eigensinn, wirfst mir erst deine Küken hin.

Die Zeit, sie kommt. Es fällt ein Schuss.

Das Licht geht aus und es ist...Schluss.“


	3. Hermesvilla

Anders hatte er sich diesen Abend nicht vorgestellt.

Viel zu steife Menschen tanzten zu viel zu steifer Musik in viel zu steifer Haltung. Innerlich wie äußerlich, das spürte Rudolf. Sie erinnerten ihn an Mannequins auf die man lieblos einige Lagen Stoff geworfen hatte und mit welchen man nun auf Drehscheiben ein Theater vollführte.

Ja, Theater war das passende Wort für dieses Gestrauchel auf der Tanzfläche.

Hin und wieder bemerkte er den ein oder anderen Blick auf sich, sei es von seinem Vater, welcher amüsiert neben ihm saß, oder auch von einigen Damen und Herren aus dem Tumult an bunten Personen. Rudolf langweilte sich, ließ sich das aber nicht anmerken.

Gewöhnlich hatte auch der junge Kronprinz einen persönlichen Grund diesen Festivitäten beizuwohnen. Entweder war das ein freundschaftlichen Plausch mit Loschek, einem Bekannten aus dem Adel, oder vielleicht sogar eine kleine Koketterie mit einem jungen Fräulein und selbstverständlich gab es stets genug zu Trinken. Es hatte eben auch seine Vorzüge zukünftiger Herrscher über Österreich-Ungarn zu sein. Bei dem Gedanken musste er sich kurz schütteln.

Dieses Verhalten, das hier von diesem ignoranten Adel an den Tag gelegt wurde, stieß ihm derart bitter auf, dass Rudolf beinahe schlecht wurde. Zumindest war Stephanie nicht anwesend.

Sie hatte die kleine Erzsi mit zu einem Besuch nach Belgien genommen, wohl um sich selbst vor den prüfenden Blicken der Kaiserin und des Hofstaates zu schützen. Dort war sie nach wie vor als Trampeltier verschrien und deswegen mied sie Hofbälle, sofern sie keine repräsentative Wichtigkeit besaßen, lieber gänzlich. Rudolf kam das entgegen. So konnte er sich auf den Bällen vergnügen, ohne dass seine Armbeuge von seiner Frau in Beschlag genommen werden musste. Wenn er sich überhaupt vergnügte.

Er hatte gehofft mit seiner Mutter sprechen zu können, welche sich nach langer Abwesenheit dazu herabgelassen hatte, Wien und die Familie mit ihrer Präsenz zu beglücken. Doch kurz nach ihrer Ankunft und einer sehr knappen Begrüßung war sie, zusammen mit Marie Valerie, auf die Hermesvilla geflohen. Und dort saß sie auch jetzt wieder. Dabei hatte der Kaiser dieses Spektakel ganz speziell für seine fliehende Frau veranstalten lassen. Zum Dank hatte sie sich zu Beginn kurz blicken lassen und war dann direkt in die schützende Einsamkeit zurückgekehrt.

Rudolf würde später oder am nächsten Morgen noch einmal das Gespräch suchen, momentan musste er diesen schrecklichen Wiener Walzer aushalten. Er vermisste Mizzi, er vermisste die junge Baronesse, welche er seit einiger Zeit traf und er vermisste die schöne ungarische Musik Bratfischs. In seinen Gedanken huschte eine weitere begehrte Gestalt umher, doch Rudolf würde sich hüten, diesen geliebt-gehassten Gefährten lange Zutritt zu seinem Verstand zu gewähren. Schon viel zu intensiv nahm der Tod einen großen Teil des Gedächtnisses Rudolfs ein und vernebelte ihm das rationale Kalkül. Und das nicht nur in seiner menschlichen Erscheinung. Auch in dem was er tat. Aber noch hatte der Kronprinz genug Leben in sich, um der verlockenden Umarmung zu widerstehen. Noch.

In den wenigen Tagen nach dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater hatte sich vieles geregt. Der Kaiser ahnte mehr denn je, wer dieser seltsame Julius Felix wirklich war und auch nach vielen, anstrengenden Diskussionen verstand der alte Franz Joseph nicht, was sein Sohn ihm verzweifelt beizubringen versucht hatte. Es ging nicht mehr nur um Rudolfs Leben oder sein Ansehen.

Hier hing die Zukunft Österreichs am seidenen Faden der Geschichte. Wenn sich die Spannungen im Volk und in den umliegenden Ländern weiter derart ausbauten, würde das mit Sicherheit in einem Krieg enden, wie ihn die Menschheit noch nicht gesehen hatte. Dessen war sich Rudolf mehr als bewusst und er hatte die Chance das zu verhindern. Er musste mit den umsorgten Traditionen zu brechen und ein neues, liberales Zeitalter einzuläuten. Doch alleine konnte er nicht gegen seinen Vater wettern. Zu sehr hatte das Schicksal gegen ihn gespielt, ihm die Kraft entzogen wie die heiße Sonne einen Fluss auszutrocknen vermag. Krankheiten, seine Ehe, seine Aufgaben. All das preschte gegen den spröden Felsen seines Lebens. Die Einzige, welche ihm nun helfen konnte, war seine Mutter Elisabeth. Sie waren sich so ähnlich, wie ein Spiegelbild dem anderen und sie würde verstehen, wie es Rudolf ging. Sie würde mit dem Kaiser sprechen können und ihn von seinen festgefahrenen Werten lösen. Ihn öffnen für Neues und für Rudolfs Bedenken. Wenn er es genau betrachtete, hatte er keinen Grund mehr, diesem ermüdenden Schabernack auf der Tanzfläche zu folgen. Es galt, keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren, also erhob er sich und wandte sich kurz zu seiner Rechten.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich, Vater. Ich werde sehen ob...“

„Verzeiht, kaiserliche Hoheit.“

Eine klare Frauenstimme schnitt ihm ins Wort. Rudolf drehte sich Richtung Ballsaal und erblickte eine zierliche, blasse Dame in einem langen, dunkelblauen Kleid. Wilde Locken umspielten ihre feinen Züge und ein kleiner, an ihrem kunstvollen Hut angebrachter, Tüllschleier kaschierte die mandelförmigen Augen, welche so dunkel waren wie die Nacht.

„Diese bescheidene Person würde sich über alle Maßen geehrt fühlen, wenn Ihre Majestät der Kronprinz ihr einen Tanz schenken würde“, sprach sie, während sie großzügig einen Knicks vollführte und ihr Haupt gesenkt hielt.

Der Kaiser schien von dieser Bitte eher erbost.

„Welch Dreistigkeit! Ihr wisst wohl nicht, wem Ihr gegenübersteht, Verehrteste“, schnaubte er brummig, sodass es niemand im Umfeld bemerkte.

„Nicht doch, Vater“, schritt Rudolf schnell ein, fasziniert von dem Wesen vor ihm. „Die Gräfin ist eine alte Bekannte von mir. Ich werde ihren Wunsch mit Freuden erfüllen.“

Ein Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen, während er die wenigen Stufen hinunter schritt und der Dame seine Hand anbot.

„Darf ich bitten?“

Schon als er noch klein war, wurden ihm diese Tanzschritte eingeflößt. Eins-Zwei-Drei, Eins-Zwei-Drei und immer so weiter.

Selten hatte er anders getanzt, so fiel ihm das Drehen der Walzerkreise mit seiner Begleitung im Arm nur allzu leicht. Er hasse es, so zu tanzen. Aber eine nette Partnerin linderte die Abscheu oft in nicht geringem Maße.

Während er aufpasste, mit keinem anderen Tanzpaar zusammenzustoßen, zog es seinen Blick immer wieder auf die eindringlichen Augen der Dame vor ihm. Rudolf konnte nicht mal sagen, warum.

„Ihr seid entweder mutig oder dumm, mit einer völlig Fremden zu tanzen, Hoheit. Euer Herr Vater scheint die Flunkerei nicht bemerkt zu haben“, erwähnte die Dame und zog kokett die Mundwinkel nach oben.

Rudolf kicherte kurz.

„Nun, wie würdet Ihr mich einschätzen, meine Liebe?“

„Einer einfachen Person wie mir steht eine solche Aussage nicht zu, Majestät.“

Diese Frau war mehr als seltsam und vielleicht war es genau das, was Rudolfs Interesse geweckt hatte. Nicht die grazile Figur, nicht die schöne Brust oder die perfekt geschwungenen Lippen. Nein, von diesem Mensch ging eine ganz eigene Ausstrahlung aus, das spürte der Prinz mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Er musste aufpassen, was er tat. Noch waren viele bekannte Gesichter um sie herum und ein zu intimes Gespräch würde Geplapper und Geschwätz nach sich ziehen. So etwas sollte sich nicht noch zu den Skandalen addieren, die ihn ohnehin schon belasteten. Aber möglicherweise konnte diese mysteriöse Schöne ihm ein paar angenehme Stunden bescheren. Gerade jetzt, wo er weder zu Mizzi, noch zur jungen Baroness Vetsera gehen konnte. Sein geplagter Geist würde es ihm sicher danken.

„Wenn Ihr mich weiter so anstarrt, habe ich fast Angst, Ihr fresst mich mit Haut und Haaren, Prinz“,amüsierte die Dame sich und strich sich behutsam eine Locke hinter das Ohr.

„Bei einem solch entzückenden Anblick fällt es mir schwer, Euch nicht anzustarren“, entgegnete Rudolf leise. „Hättet Ihr Lust mich auf ein Getränk auf den Balkon zu begleiten?“

„Ihr schmeichelt mir, mein Prinz.“

Die klare Winterluft kühlte das erhitzte Gemüt Rudolfs, nachdem er sich und seiner Begleitung ein Glas, gefüllt mit einer alkoholischen Flüssigkeit, eingeschenkt hatte. So standen sie schweigend beieinander, nippten hin und wieder am Getränk und lauschten den verzerrten Walzertönen aus dem Ballsaal.

„Ich muss an Eure Worte auf der Tanzfläche denken, Madame“, begann der Kronprinz schließlich. „Bin ich mutig oder dumm?“

Die Fremde lächelte.

„Wie würdet Ihr selbst diese Frage beantworten?“

„Vermutlich beides“, lachte Rudolf. „Beides zu gleichen Teilen. Doch momentan wäre mir die mutige Seite die wünschenswertere. Es ist eine schwere Zeit.“

„In der Tat, das ist es. Die Zukunft ist ungewiss.“

Während die Dame sich auf eine Bank zurückzog, blieb Rudolf am Geländer des Balkons stehen und beobachtete hingerissen die Sterne über ihm. In solchen Augenblicken, solchen stillen, kleinen Momenten, schossen dem Prinzen millionen Fragen in den Sinn. Oft waren es zu viele und er verbannte sie mit einer Dosis Morphium in die Vergessenheit. Versteckte sie unter einem transparenten Schleier und hoffte, sie würden niemals wieder auftauchen.

Doch genauso gut wusste er, dass das unmöglich war. Er wollte diese Fragen beantworten, für sich und auch für sein Volk, selbst wenn das hieße, gegen Windmühlen zu kämpfen.

„Wo bleiben meine Manieren. Ich habe Euch noch gar nicht nach Eurem Namen gefragt, Verehrteste“, versuchte sich Rudolf von seinem schmerzendem Kopf abzulenken. Er stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf die steinerne Abgrenzung und ließ das Haupt baumeln.

„Mein Name? Ich habe viele“, erklang es von der Bank und Rudolf gluckste amüsiert.

„Ich ebenso“, sagte er und räusperte sich, bevor er mit einer gestellt strengen Stimme weiter: „Rudolf Franz Carl Joseph, des Kaisertum Österreich Kronprinz und Thronfolger, königlicher Prinz von Ungarn und Böhmen, der Lombardei und Venedigs, von Dalmatien, Kroatien, Slawonien, Galizien, Lodomerien und Illyrien. Erzherzog von Österreich. Ritter des goldenen Fließes. Und in Zukunft werden sich wohl noch weitere hinzugesellen.“

„Welch bewundernswerte Sammlung, mein Prinz.“

„Keine, auf die ich stolz bin.“

Ein Moment der Stille trat ein. Als er des Wartens überdrüssig wurde, leerte Rudolf sein Glas in einem Zug und fragte dann erneut: „Nun? Es ist nur gerecht, wenn Ihr mir nun Euren Namen verratet.“

Die Dame kicherte und diesmal lag ein sehr seltsamer Ton darin, den der Prinz aber nicht zu deuten vermochte.

„Meinen Namen und meine Titel zu nennen, würde vermutlich den Rest der Nacht dauern“, sagte sie kess.

„Wie interessant. Dann seid Ihr wohl eine ganz außergewöhnliche, junge Dame? Womöglich sogar eine Kaiserin?“, witzelte Rudolf und wandte sich nun zu seiner Begleitung um.

Mit einem schrillen Klirren fiel ihm das wertvolle Glas aus der Hand und zerbarst in tausende glitzernde Splitter. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Wie konnte er das nicht bemerkt haben?

„Eine Kaiserin? Nein. Ich bin nur ein stiller Beobachter. Meine Aufgabe ist eine andere.“, sagte der Tod und leerte dann ebenfalls sein Getränk. Nachdem er sein Glas auf die Lehne der Bank abgestellt hatte, erhob er sich, strich sich kurz über den dunkelblauen Anzug und trat dann an den zitternden Rudolf heran. Von dem eleganten Kleid, geschweige denn weiblichen Zügen war nichts mehr zu erkennen.

„Kleiner Prinz. Warum auf einmal so still?“, fragte der Tod und fasste seinen Gegenüber am Kinn.

„Du?“, kam es Rudolf über die Lippen. Jedoch schaffte er es, sich dem Griff der feinen Hand zu entziehen und etwas Distanz zwischen sich und den alten Freund zu bringen. „Was sollte dieses Theater?“

„Warum nicht etwas Spaß haben in solch ernsten Zeiten? Ein Zirkus ist nur so unterhaltsam, wie sein mutigster Gaukler, nicht wahr?“

Der Tod hatte eine der kleinen Scherben des Glases aufgehoben, welches Rudolf zuvor aus der Hand gefallen war, und spielte nun zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger damit herum. Scheinbar hatte er keinerlei Bedenken sich zu verletzen.

Es machte Rudolf wütend. Unsagbar wütend. Dieses Wesen dort auf dem Balkon betitelte sich selbst als seinen Freund. Ein Status, den nicht viele in Rudolfs jungem Leben innehatten und dessen Bedeutung ihm schon lange wichtiger war, als es Familie je hätte sein können. Trotzdem tauchte der Tod nur auf, um ihn zu verspotten. Weder wollte er den Prinzen zu sich holen, noch ihm den bitter nötigen Trost spenden. Sobald der Tod die tragische Bühne der kleinen Kronprinzenwelt betrat, wusste Rudolf gar nichts mehr sicher. Vielleicht war er seine persönliche Furie, die in den schwächsten Moment herein geschwebt kam, um ihm Salz in die offene Wunde zu streichen?

Zornig und vermutlich mit einem Hauch von Leichtsinn schlug Rudolf dem Mann vor ihm den Glassplitter aus der Hand. Seine Gesichtszüge waren von Hass getränkt.

„Verschwinde!“, zischte der Kronprinz und für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks konnte er Erstaunen im schwarzen Blick des Todes erkennen; allerdings genauso flüchtig wie ein Windhauch.

Stattdessen starrte er wieder in das gleiche, niederträchtige Lächeln, welches er schon viel zu oft in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte.

„Interessant...“, sagte der Tod ruhig und begutachtete den kleinen, roten Schnitt an seinem Finger. „Höchst interessant.“

Von Rudolfs wachsamen Augen verfolgt, schritt der Tod zur Balkontür und mit einer ausladenden Verbeugung war er verschwunden. Die Welt verfiel in Stille und Einsamkeit.

So sehr die Wärme des Lebens zurück zu ihm fand, so schwach wurden die Beine des Prinzen und er musste sich an der Balustrade festhalten, um nicht zu Boden zu sinken. Sein Atem ging schwer und sein Kopf wummerte, wie die entfernten Pauken des Orchesters.

„Mutter...“, flüsterte Rudolf mit dem jämmerlichen Rest seines angehaltenem Atems.

Die Tage vergingen und Rudolf war sich sicher, dass die Kaiserin bald wieder flüchten würde. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt länger als zwei Tage in der Nähe seines Vaters verblieb und er wusste auch, dass ihm die Zeit davonrannte. Er musste das Gespräch mit ihr suchen, und zwar jetzt.

Behutsam klopfte Rudolf an eine der Türen in der Hermesvilla, hinter welcher sich das Gemach seiner Mutter befand. Nach einigen Momenten ohne Antwort versuchte er es erneut und diesmal erklang ein leises 'Herein'. Nicht Elisabeths Stimme, aber immerhin durfte er eintreten.

„Eure kaiserliche Hoheit, ich hatte nicht erwartet...“, begann die Hofdame, begleitet von einem Knicks, doch Angesprochener schnitt ihr ins Wort.

„Ist meine Mutter zugegen?“, fragte Rudolf und schaute sich rasch in dem Zimmer um. Niemand da.

„Die Frau Kaiserin befindet sich gerade im Nebenzimmer und wünscht keine Störung. Die Pflege ihrer Haare steht nun an.“ Das scheue Mädchen hielt die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet und ihre Stimme klang beinahe ängstlich. „Ich befürchte, Sie müssen sich gedulden, Majestät.“

Um ein Haar hätte Rudolf die Fassung verloren, doch im richtigen Moment zwang er ein „Gut, ich werde hier warten. Richten Sie es der Kaiserin aus.“ über seine Lippen. Die Hofdame knickste erneut und tippelte zügig zu der charmanten Holztür mit dem warmen Milchglas, welche beide Räume voneinander trennte.

Rudolf genoss den ruhigen Moment, den sanften Wind, der durch das geöffnete Fenster hineinkam und die weinroten Vorhänge zum Tanzen brachte. Auf den hellen Wänden wanderten kleine und große Lichtwesen ihre stummen Wege, interessierten sich aber nicht näher für die Realität, sondern warteten lieber auf die nächste Wolke. Trübsal überschwemmte langsam die Luft.

Der Prinz setzte sich seufzend auf einen der gepolsterten Stühle und massierte die schmerzenden Schläfen.

Nie hatte sich Rudolf schwächer und verletzlicher gefühlt. Weder Mary noch Mizzi konnten sein Gemüt aufheitern, nicht einmal seine kleine Tochter oder Morphin reichten aus, ihn aus dieser Hölle namens Realität zu holen.

Und der Tod?

Rudolf dachte viel zu viel an ihn, viel mehr als ihm lieb war. Nach dem Streitgespräch auf dem Ball suchte dieses Gespenst tagtäglich die Gedankenwelt des Prinzen heim. Ob das Absicht war?

Aber wer konnte schon sagen, was im Kopf des Sensenmannes vor sich ging?

Rudolf hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, aber das war ihm auch nur allzu lieb. Sicher war nur, dass der Tod sich nicht mehr hatte blicken lassen und dass es Rudolf von Tag zu Tag schlechter ging.

Seine Mutter war jetzt seine letzte Chance.

Wenn Elisabeth ihrem Sohn nicht helfen konnte, so wäre niemand mehr dazu in der Lage etwas zu tun. Dann hatte Rudolf den Kampf verloren.

Während er dort wartete und mit dem Verlangen nach einer Zigarette rang, schlichen sich Erinnerungen in sein Bewusstsein.

Die wenigen, zarten Erinnerungen, die er an seine Mutter hatte.

So gerne hatte Rudolf sein wollen wie sie, doch zerbrach das Ideal vor ihm, wie das Glas am Abend des Hofballs. Ihre letzte, private Unterhaltung war schon so lange her, dass sich der Prinz weder an das Thema noch an die Gelegenheit erinnern konnte. Die letzte Berührung schien längst wie eine Legende, ein Mythos und man würde kaum meinen, dass er und die Kaiserin familiäre Bande teilten. Natürlich wusste er, dass es sich so gehörte. Wäre seine kleine Erzsi ein Junge geworden, wie es sich jeder am Hofe gewünscht hatte, wer weiß wann er sein Kind dann zu Gesicht bekommen hätte? Seine jüngste Schwester, Marie Valerie, war anders. Sie erntete die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mutter, die sich Rudolf so sehr wünschte. Er selbst und seine große Schwester Gisela gingen allerdings vollständig leer aus.

Nachdem er aufgestanden und einige nervöse Schritte im Zimmer herumgestreift war, sah er plötzlich eine Gestalt vor sich erscheinen. Eine dünne Figur mit langem Gesicht, streng zurückgekämmten, braunen Haaren und dunklen, traurigen Augen, denen man die fast 30 Lebensjahre nicht ansah. Rudolf brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass er in einen Spiegel schaute. Vorsichtig trat er näher und begutachtete diesen fremden Mann ihm gegenüber.

Wie müde er aussah. Die gräulichen Ringe unter seinen Lidern, der von Krankheit gezeichnete Rand seiner Augen – und doch hatte er das Gefühl, er würde den Blick eines Kindes kreuzen.

Ein Blick, der sich nach Freiheit und Veränderung sehnte, der vor Neugier und Wissensdurst nur so übersprudelte und für den Gefühle und Romantik noch keine verfremdeten Begriffe waren.

Genau solch einen Blick hatte er in seiner Mutter zu erkennen geglaubt.

„Ob sie wohl mich sehen würde, wenn sie in den Spiegel sieht?“, murmelte Rudolf zu sich selbst, das reflektierende Glas vor ihm zärtlich berührend.

„So wie ich sie in mir wiederfinde?“

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Rudolf fuhr in Erwartung seiner Mutter herum. Doch ihn begrüßten lediglich ihr Hinterkopf und das atemberaubend schöne, lange Haar, welches gerade von einem Kammermädchen gekämmt wurde. Scheinbar war er es nicht mal wert, angeschaut zu werden.

„Was soll diese Störung? Wie du siehst, habe ich zu tun. Also fasse dich kurz und sag, was du hier willst“, sprach Elisabeth. Sie versuchte nicht einmal, den säuerlichen Ton in ihrer Stimme zu verstecken.

Ihr Sohn schluckte bitter, bevor er Worte formte, welche er zuvor noch nie auszusprechen gewagt hatte.

„Mama...ich brauch' dich...“

Ein Moment der Stille folgte. Man hörte lediglich die Bürste durch das wallende Haar der Kaiserin gleiten, doch für Rudolf klang es fast wie kratzende Nägel an einer Schiefertafel.

Nach einigen Augenblicken hob Elisabeth schließlich die Hand und das Mädchen mit dem Kamm verschwand mit gesenktem Haupt aus der nächstliegenden Tür.

Da seine Mutter keine Anstalten machte das Wort zu ergreifen, begann der Kronprinz zu sprechen:

„Es geht mir nicht gut, Mama. Ich kann diese Fassade nicht länger aufrecht erhalten. Stephanie ist genauso unzufrieden mit mir, wie ich mit ihr und dieses steife Getue bei Hof raubt mir langsam sämtlichen Verstand“, gestand er. Rudolf hatte genug von Etikette, er wollte mit seiner Mutter sprechen und nicht mit der Kaiserin von Österreich.

„Das kann ich dir nicht ersparen, Sohn“, kam es von Elisabeth, doch Rudolf überhörte ihren Einwand.

„Ich bin krank. Täglich muss ich mehr Morphium nehmen, um überhaupt noch einen klaren Schritt machen zu können und dann...ist da dieser Julius Felix. Mama, ich bin sicher du weißt, was es damit auf sich hat.“

„Davon will ich nichts wissen.“

„Ich kann nicht mehr, Mama!“

Jetzt war Rudolf an seine Mutter herangetreten und stand mit hängendem Kopf hinter ihr. Er machte sich keine Mühe, Unsicherheit und Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken. Die zittrigen Worte sprachen für sich.

„Ich weiß, du denkst genauso wie ich. Wir sind uns so ähnlich, du und ich, Mama. Nur du kannst mir noch helfen. Es muss etwas geschehen im Reich. Wenn du für mich bei Va...beim Kaiser bitten würdest, hätte ich noch eine Chance. Er weiß, was ich tue...Bitte hilf mir. Dann wäre es noch nicht zu spät.“

Kaum hatte er den letzten Satz beendet, war die Kaiserin schon aufgestanden und herumgefahren. Nun endlich sah sie ihren Sohn an. So kalt, wie der einsamste und härteste Wintertag.

„Wenn wir uns so ähnlich sind, dann weißt du sicher auch, dass der Kaiser und ich uns nichts zu sagen haben. Weder er mir, noch ich ihm“, sagte sie, bar jeder Emotion außer dieser fürchterlichen Kälte zu zeigen.

„Aber...“

„Ich bitte NIE! Nicht für dich, oder für sonst jemanden!“

Und damit schien für Elisabeth alles gesagt zu sein; denn sie ergriff den Fächer, der auf ihrer Kommode lag und verließ das Zimmer, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Rudolf hätte schwören können, Donner gehört zu haben. Donner, Gewehrsalven oder Knüppelschläge, vielleicht auch nur das Schlagen seines Herzens, welchem man nun jede Hoffnung geraubt hatte. Und irgendwo, weit, weit in der Ferne hörte er das diabolische Lachen einer unendlich vermissten Schattengestalt.

Vor ihm lag seine Kronprinzenwelt in tausenden Scherben.

Er hatte verloren.

„Also...lässt du mich im Stich?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa, dieses Kapitel ist von 2015.
> 
> Die Recherche für die Fanfiktion bestand btw. aus der Biografie von Rudolf.  
> Wahnsinnig faszinierend!


	4. Mayerling

Langsam richtete sich der Tod wieder auf, zog ein weißes Taschentuch aus der Brusttasche seines nachtblauen Anzuges und wischte sich das Blut von den Lippen. Mit einer behutsamen Handbewegung strich er seinem Opfer einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
„So ein junges Ding. Mit so viel Liebe und Hoffnung im Herzen. Fast schon eine Schande“, sagte er, während seine Mundwinkel ein Lächeln formten, das allerdings frei von jeglichem Mitleid war.  
„Du bist wirklich grausam geworden, werter Prinz.“  
Doch Rudolf konnte nicht auf die Neckereien des Todes reagieren. Blass stand er am hölzernen Bett des Jagdschlosses Mayerling, wankte ein klein wenig hin und her und in seiner Kehle baute sich ein kränkliches Husten auf. Soeben hatte er seine Geliebte Mary Vetsera erschossen und damit ein gerade einmal 18 jähriges Mädchen in die Obhut des alten Freundes übergeben. In dem Augenblick, als er den Abzug gedrückt hatte, war der Tod erschienen und hatte ihr einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen und eine wunderschöne rote Rose in die gefalteten Hände gelegt. Warum der Tod ausgerechnet Mary ein Geschenk mitgebracht hatte, wusste Rudolf nicht. Aber Rudolf wusste gar nichts und gerade jetzt wollte er auch gar nichts wissen.  
Er war nicht mal in der Lage um dieses bedauernswerte Wesen zu weinen. Mary hatte alles für ihn getan und ihm schlussendlich sogar ihr wertvollstes Gut geschenkt: Ihr Leben. Damit er nicht alleine sterben musste. Damit sie bis zuletzt bei ihm sein konnte. Und Rudolf? Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie geliebt hatte. Mizzi hatte er auch gefragt, ob sie diesen Weg in den Abgrund mit ihm gehen wollen würde, doch sie hatte mehr als lautstark abgelehnt. Mary hingehen war sofort überzeugt ihn zu begleiten. Die liebe, unschuldige Mary.  
Die Realität brach wie ein Wasserfall auf den Prinzen herein und der Knoten in seiner Brust schien sich zu lockern, als er die Pistole in seiner zittrigen Hand entdeckte.  
„Du wirst nicht lange warten müssen, Mary...“, murmelte er und hob die Waffe einige Zentimeter an, wurde dann aber durch den kalten Griff des Todes aufgehalten.  
„Ah ah ah“, sagte sein Gegenüber ruhig und mit dem wohlbekannten Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ich denke, es besteht noch etwas Gesprächsbedarf zwischen uns. Oder was denkst du?“  
„Loschek und die anderen werden bald hier...“, wollte Rudolf einwenden, doch sein Mund wurde sogleich von der filigranen, wenn auch kräftigen Hand des Todes verschlossen. Durch den plötzlichen Ruck fand sich der Kronprinz an die Wand des Schlafzimmers gepresst wieder und zwei bedrohliche, pechschwarze Augen funkelten ihn eindringlich an.  
„Die Zeit des Beobachters neigt sich dem Ende zu. Das hier, ist meine Aufgabe“, flüsterte der Tod in Rudolfs Ohr und erinnerte diesen an ihre Begegnung im Schlossgarten von Miramare. „Über diesen Tanz bestimme ich. Ich gebe den Takt, den Rhythmus und die Dauer vor. Niemand unterbricht den Totentanz, wenn ich es nicht will, mein kleiner Prinz. So einfach sind meine Regeln.“  
Mit einem Mal verdunkelte sich das Zimmer in Mayerling. Die hellen Vorhänge färbten sich in ein verwaschenes Grau, die wenigen Vögel des Winters schwiegen und nicht mal das leuchtende Weiß des Schnees erreichte die verzierten Wände. Lediglich Marys Blut, welches sich langsam auf den bestickten Bettlaken verteilte, schnitt mit seinem brutalen Rot ins Fleisch der Farblosigkeit dieses Augenblicks.  
Rudolf, dessen Mund noch immer versiegelt war, lies die Pistole fallen und wunderte sich, dass der Aufprall nicht zu hören war.   
„Siehst du? Sogar die Zeit unterliegt meinem Willen. Niemand wird kommen. Niemand wird etwas hören“, lachte der blonde Mann mit Verzückung in der tiefen Stimme.  
Endlich füllten sich Rudolfs Augen mit Tränen, welche ihren Weg in die Freiheit der kalten Januarluft fanden und schwer und salzig an den Fingerknöcheln des Todes entlangliefen. Da lies der Tod den Prinzen los und trat einige Schritte zurück, holte erneut das Taschentuch hervor und wischte sich die warme Nässe von der Hand. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos geworden, wie immer, wenn ihn etwas anwiderte. Rudolf schnaufte und hustete kurz, fuhr sich dann schnell über die Augen.  
„Es lohnt nicht, deine Schwäche zu verbergen, Rudolf. Immerhin bist du drauf und dran den größtmöglichen Akt von Schwäche zu begehen. Neben Mord, versteht sich.“  
Der Blick des Todes wanderte kurz zu Marys leblosem Körper und der klaffenden Wunde in ihrem Kopf.  
„Ich weiß...“, antwortete Rudolf mit kratzigem Atem, „Aber ich hatte mir geschworen nicht vor dir zu weinen.“  
„Oho? Warum das?“, erwiderte der Tod amüsiert, schritt durch die Kammer und setzte sich auf den Fenstersims, die Beine anmutig übereinander geschlagen. Unterdessen richtete Rudolf sich schwerfällig wieder auf.  
„Weil du der Tod bist. Und ich habe aufgehört, dir zu vertrauen.“  
Die Gestalt lachte. Ein lautes, hohes Lachen dessen Boshaftigkeit das Zimmer flutete und mit einer Atmosphäre überströmte, die jeden Sterblichen in den Wahnsinn treiben würde. Die ganze Welt schien diesem Lachen ein Echo zu bieten und Rudolf war sich sicher, Krähen hätten sich ebenfalls zu diesem grausamen Chor dazugesellt. Doch genauso schnell, wie er begonnen hatte, verstummte der Tod wieder. Seine Mimik war ernst wie nie.  
„Ich habe dir vieles durchgehen lassen, kleiner Traumtänzerprinz. Aber du scheinst zu vergessen, wem du hier gegenüber stehst. Wer dich in der Hand hat“, sprach er ruhig, ohne Emotion in der Stimme.  
Rudolf zuckte kurz zusammen. Er konnte nicht anders, als einen guten halben Meter zurückzuweichen.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, ich weiß nicht, wer in deinen Gedanken wohnt? Bist du so naiv, dass du annimmst, ich würde nicht wissen, wenn du lügst? Gerade ich?“, setzte der Tod nach, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah abfällig auf Rudolf hinab, „Dummer Junge.“  
„Es reicht!“, schrie Rudolf, schnappte sich flink die Pistole vom Boden und hielt sie sich unter das Kinn. „Schluss damit!“  
Und damit betätigte er den Abzug.

Oh, wie er diesen Blick liebte. Diesen Anblick liebte.  
Diese Entschlossenheit in den Augen, welche ihn an seine geliebte Elisabeth erinnerte. Allein wegen dieser Entschlossenheit würde es ihm eine Freude sein, das Spiel mit dem Kronprinzen endlich zu beenden. Ihn mit sich zu ziehen, geradewegs in die Dunkelheit hinab, vor der sich Rudolf als Kind so sehr gefürchtet hatte. Aber noch war es nicht soweit.  
„Die Ohren geben keine Ruh' Und doch hört mir der Prinz nicht zu. Die Zeit in diesem Augenblick,  
ist gänzlich mein, was für ein Glück“, reimte der Tod spielerisch, während er auf Rudolf zu tänzelte. „Allerdurchlauchtigster, Ihr erlaubt?“  
Er nahm ihm den Revolver aus der kraftlosen Hand, hielt ihn sich selbst an die Schläfe und drückte einige Male ab.  
„Klick klick klick, fast wie ein Uhrwerk, nicht wahr? Unglücklicherweise besitze ich den Schlüssel zum Aufziehen“, säuselte er und packte Rudolf hart am Kinn.  
„Ich weiß...“, murmelte der Prinz atemlos, schob die Hand des Todes langsam beiseite, als wäre sie ein zerbrechliches Stück Porzellan, „Wie lange willst du mich noch warten lassen, alter Freund?“  
Rudolfs Gegenüber hob eine Augenbraue und begutachtete interessiert die Pistole.  
„So lange ich es für nötig halte“, war seine knappe Antwort, „Alles an dir schreit nach mir und das ist wie Gesang für meine Ohren. Wenn du bereit bist zu tanzen, lasse ich es dich wissen. Keine Angst.“  
„Ich habe keine Angst mehr“, sagte Rudolf und schaute zu seiner Mary, die wie eine Puppe auf dem blutverschmierten Kissen lag. Friedlich, nur das Loch in ihrem Kopf wies darauf hin, dass sie nicht bloß schlief. Dann glitt sein Blick wieder zu der dunklen Silhouette vor ihm.  
„Als ich sah, wie du Mary geküsst hast, verließ die Angst meinen Körper“, ergänzte er.   
Der Tod grinste breit.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte er in einem leichten Singsang, „Ich weiß alles über dich, Rudolf.“  
Er lies von der Pistole ab und trat an den Prinzen heran, bis sie nur noch ein paar Zentimeter voneinander trennten. Diese Augen. Diese kindlichen Augen, welche voller Neugier für die Welt gewesen waren. Selbst jetzt, kurz vor dem entscheidenden Moment, glimmte ein Funke Lebendigkeit in ihnen und der Tod konnte bereits den süßen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge spüren, welchen dieser letzte Rest Leben hinterlassen würde. Ein berauschendes Gefühl.

Es kam Rudolf wie eine Ewigkeit vor, in welcher der Blick des Todes den Seinen gefangen hielt. Unzählige Fragen schwirrten dem jungen Mann durch den Verstand. 'Warum lässt du mich so lange warten? Warum spielst du mit mir? Wo warst du, als ich dich gebraucht habe? Hast du unseren Tanz in Schönbrunn bereits vergessen? Was sollte diese schmerzhafte Maskerade? Bereitet es dir Freude, mich Leiden zu sehen? Denkst du denn genauso viel an mich, wie ich an dich denke?'  
Von all diesen Worten, schaffte es allerdings nur ein einziger Satz, den Weg in die Freiheit zu finden.  
„Tue ich das Richtige?“, fragte er leise und lies den Kopf hängen.  
Der Tod summte einen zustimmenden Ton, bevor er antwortete:  
„Deine Entscheidung wurde schon vor langer Zeit gefällt, lieber Prinz. Unnötig sich jetzt noch Fragen zu stellen, oder auf die Zukunft zu hoffen. Ein Mensch wie du hat in dieser Welt keine Zukunft mehr.“  
„Du hast Recht, mein Freund“, fügte Rudolf hinzu. „Ich habe gekämpft und es versucht aber...bin meiner Zukunft so müde.“  
Von irgendwoher hörte der Kronprinz einen Takt näherkommen. Zunächst glaubte er, es wären Schritte und die Zeit würde weiterfließen, doch als eine Violine energisch zu spielen begann, begann er zu verstehen.  
„Ich kenne dieses Stück“, sagte Rudolf ruhig. „Allerdings wird es nur äußerst selten in Wien gespielt.“  
Amüsiert schmunzelte der Tod und ergriff der Hand Rudolfs.  
„Wohl weil es ein französisches Stück ist? Ich habe es mit Bedacht ausgewählt. Sagen wir, ich finde mich in den Tönen wieder“, scherzte er vergnügt. Seine andere Hand legte sich auf den Rücken des Prinzen und langsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung.  
Rudolf schloss die Augen, überließ seinem Gefährten jegliche Führung und versuchte alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Herrlich leicht glitten seine Füße über den Boden; immer und immer wieder drehten sie sich, obwohl der Raum dafür viel zu klein schien. Nie hatte sich Rudolf geborgener gefühlt. Nicht bei Mizzi, nicht bei Mary und nicht einmal bei dem Mädchen aus Prag, das er eins so sehr geliebt hatte. Vergessen war der Kampf gegen die Ungerechtigkeit, die Pflichten, die Krankheit. Sein Vater, von dem er sich Vertrauen gewünscht hatte, war nun nichts weiter als ein Schreckgespenst aus alten Tagen. Die Mutter verwandelte sich in seiner Vorstellung in einen schemenhaften, weißen Nebel. Kalt und unfähig jemals liebevoll zu sein, geschweige denn selbst Zärtlichkeit entgegen zu nehmen.  
Der Tanz des Todes hingegen trug ihn kraftvoll und schwerelos durch die Takte der Musik, sodass sich Rudolf vor nichts und niemandem mehr fürchten musste. Irgendwann konnte er nicht anders, als sich in eine stürmische Umarmung zu ziehen. Auch wenn der Tod kalt war, wie der Blick seiner Mutter, so hatte Rudolf nie eine schönere Berührung genossen. Wie sehr er sich diesen Moment herbei gesehnt hatte und er würde jeden Wimpernschlag davon auskosten.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, wann die rauschende Bewegung ihr Ende gefunden hatte, doch als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, fand er sich in den Armen des alten Freundes wieder, welcher ernst auf ihn nieder blickte. Neben seinem Kopf hielt er den Revolver. Ohne Zögern ergriff der Prinz die Waffe und führte sie an seine Schläfe, die Hand des Todes ruhte auf seiner eigenen.  
Es war soweit.  
„Oh, welch schöne Nacht für die arme Welt!“, raunte der Tod.  
„Lang lebe der Tod und die Ebenbürtigkeit!“, ergänzte Kronprinz Rudolf und spürte, wie eine Welle mit voller Wucht ein letztes Mal gegen die brüchigen Felsen seiner Existenz schlug und sie mit sich zog.  
Alles in diesem lang ersehnten Kuss...und dem leisen Klicken des Abzuges.

Leblos sank der Körper des Erzherzogs neben der Baroness auf das Bett und tränkte die Decke augenblicklich in tiefes rot. Der Schuss hallte noch durch das Schloss und der Tod sah keinen Sinn mehr, die Zeit noch länger an ihrem natürlichen Fluss zu hindern.  
Er hatte bekommen, was er wollte: Das Leben des Sohnes seiner geliebten Elisabeth.  
Erneut zog er das Tuch aus seiner Tasche und tupfte sich damit das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Die Mühe seinen Anzug von der warmen Flüssigkeit zu befreien, machte er sich nicht. Dazu war die Menge an Flecken zu groß.  
„Naiver Bengel“, murmelte er und schaute abfällig auf Rudolfs Leiche hinab. „Ich habe schon viele Träumer wie dich geholt. Einer unglücklicher als der Andere.“  
Ein böses Lachen entwich seiner Kehle.  
„Ob du wohl geahnt hast, dass ich dich nur benutzt habe? Die ganze Zeit? Nun, du warst ein schlauer Bursche, ich bin sicher, du hast es gewusst. Dass ich dich nur wollte, damit deine Mutter zu mir kommt. Damit meine Elisabeth sich endlich zu mir bekennt“, sprach der Tod, den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Draußen leuchtete der Schnee in stillem weiß; unschuldig, wie die Augen eines Kindes.  
Auf dem Flur näherten sich Schritte.  
„Jetzt beginnt der interessante Teil der Geschichte“, sagte er grinsend und musterte den kleinen Schnitt an seinem Finger. Ein Erinnerungsstück an eine besondere Nacht. „Ich bin gespannt, was Elisabeth zu deiner Entscheidung sagen wird. Sicher wird es ihr Herz brechen, haha.“  
Genüsslich leckte er sich restliches Blut von der Oberlippe.  
„Lang lebe der Tod und die Ebenbürtigkeit...“

**Author's Note:**

> Die ersten beiden Kapitel sind aus dem Jahre 2012 und die letzten Beiden aus 2015/2016.  
> Ich finde, man merkt einen leicht unterschiedlichen Schreibstil, aber ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem angenehm zu lesen :)


End file.
